Nothing to Do
by OmniVamp037
Summary: When McGee gets bored one night, he Goes to Abby's place and the two find some fun. Just a short, romantic, MCABBY drabble. Please Read and Review.


**Title:Nothing to Do**

**Summery:When McGee gets bored, he goes over to Abby and the two look for something to do.**

**Pairing:McAbby(of course)**

**A/N: hey readers. this is just a short, pointless, romantic one-shot drabble i thought up one night while i was really, really bored and out of ideas. i'm thinking of adding more to but for now i happy with what i got. at first i didn't think of having it be a romance but then i just changed my mind. Anyways, please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Nothing To Do**

McGee lied down on the wall and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. The night was still a little early but McGee didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't feel like watching TV, there was nothing good on. He didn't feel like listening to the radio, there wasn't any good songs on. He didn't feel like listening to his IPod or to his CDs, he heard all the songs already. He barely even wanted to lie down on his bed but he didn't feel like wanting to stand either. He stared at the ceiling thinking. He tried to clear his mind but a single thought stuck to his mind like superglue.

He couldn't help but think of Abby. He had a huge crush on Abby, ever since he first laid eyes on her stunning beauty. She seemed to glow so brightly, he swore he was going to go blind if he stared at her too long, though it would have been worth it.

McGee couldn't take it any more, he just had to get up and go somewhere. He got up and grabbed his keys. Only wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, McGee slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. On the way to his car, he decided to go to Abby's place just so he can talk with someone, but mostly so he can be with her. He jumped in his car and drove off with out thinking twice.

xxx

Wearing only a black tank top with a red skull in the middle and a black skirt that went down to her knees, Abby answered her door and was surprised to find McGee outside leaning up against a wall across from her.

"McGee, what are doing here," Abby asked.

"I felt like doing something so I came here," McGee told her.

"Why here?"

"Because I-um. I just wanted to-, I felt like coming here."

"O-k, well come in, make yourself comfortable."

Abby stepped aside to let McGee in, who straight to the sofa.

"So what are you doing right now," McGee asked her.

"I was doing some work on my computer," Abby told him as she walked to her desk.

"Ok that's good."

"So you just felt bored?"

"Yeah. More than usual."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I don't know. I just felt like coming straight here."

"O-K."

"Aren't you bored, you don't even have your music on."

"Well now that you mention it, I am a little bored."

"Lets do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Lets get out of here, lets go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know but lets just go somewhere," McGee said standing up.

Before she could speak, McGee grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait, what about work tomorrow," Abby asked as she they reached the door.

"It's Friday, there's no work tomorrow," McGee said.

"Hold on, let me get my shoes."

McGee released her hand and waited as she ran to her room and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. When she returned, McGee grabbed her hand again and pulled her out the room.

"Jeez, your not yourself tonight are you," Abby said as she attempted to keep up with McGee as they ran down the hallway.

"I guess not," McGee replied, "I don't know what it is, but I just feel like doing something."

Abby looked at McGee as he smiled and started to get a little worry. She liked to always surprise people but she wasn't used to being surprised like this. She had no idea what tonight had in store and she had feeling that McGee doesn't either.

xxx

When they got to the car, Abby had barely just put on her seatbelt when McGee pulled out of the parking lot and drove off with no destination in mind.

"Where are we going," Abby asked.

"I tell you when I figure it out," McGee told her.

"Well can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

When Abby turned on the radio, McGee spoke up again.

"Turn the volume up, I love this song," he said.

Abby raised the volume and sat back listening to the song.

"Hello. Hello. It's me, Picasso.

I will paint my words of love with your name on every wall.

When you're gone all my colors fade to gray,

A little every day, my colors fade away.

I will paint everything I ever said about my love to you."

"I love this song," McGee said.

"It sounds pretty cool," Abby replied, "it has a good beat. What's it called?"

"It's called Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone."

"Drago-what?"

"Dragostea Din Tei. It's a foreign song from Romania. It means Love Under the Linden Tree.

"That's awesome."

As he was driving down the road McGee caught sight of an AM-PM nearby. He made a sharp turn, making Abby grab the dashboard in fear, and parked his car near the store.

"What are you doing," Abby exclaimed as McGee got out of the car.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," McGee told her before running into the store.

Abby took off her seat beat and looked out her window into the brightly lit gas station. Not many people were out tonight, there was barely even any traffic on the road. She looked up into the sky to see that the stars were covered by clouds. Only the moonlight was shining through the dark clouds. It's been a while since she looked at the night sky. She was suddenly startled by McGee when he entered the car holding a Big-Gulp cup in his hands.

"Here you go," McGee said as he handed Abby the cup, " it's a Caff-pow."

"Thanks McGee," Abby said as she sipped it up from the straw, "You didn't have to buy it for me."

"I wanted to."

"Your sweet McGee."

McGee then turned on his car, pulled out of the parking lot, and continued down the almost empty road.

"So what now," Abby asked.

As McGee thought of the answer, he noticed the city park coming up the road.

"You wanna walk through the park," McGee asked.

"Ok. I love too."

McGee pulled up to the curve and both of them got out of the car. The two of them then walked through the park without saying a word. The park was empty and the only light were the streetlights on the surrounding sidewalk. Abby took of her shoes and felt the soft grass between her toes. They continued walking till they reached a bench near the parks' playground.

"It's a nice night out tonight," Abby said as they sat on the bench.

"Yeah it's great," McGee agreed.

"It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Your really beautiful."

Abby looked at McGee in surprise at his unexpected words.

"What," she asked.

"Your really beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it, your really beautiful. In fact you're more than beautiful. There's no word to describe how beautiful and cute you are."

"Aww, That sweet."

As Abby blushed, McGee grabbed her hand and looked at her. Abby looked back at him and squeezed his hand as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly they felt something wet hit their faces. They both looked up at the sky to see the rain start to pour.

McGee looked back at Abby with a look of joy, then he quickly took off his shoes, grabbed Abby's hand and ran with her through the rain. He then released Abby's hand and dove on his stomach onto the wet, slippery grass getting his white shirt muddy and even wetter.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of the rain," Abby asked as he looked at McGee play, "We might catch a cold."

"What's a matter Abbs, your afraid of getting a little muddy and wet," McGee replied as he laid on his back, looking at Abby.

"I'm not afraid."

"Then roll around on the grass. It's fun."

"I don't know."

With a smile on his face, McGee quickly got up and playfully tackled Abby. The two of them laughed as they both rolled around on the wet grass holding on to each other. The two of them continued laughing as they came to a stop with McGee on top of her.

"Your right, that was fun," Abby cried.

She then noticed that McGee was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What," Abby asked him.

Then out of the blue, McGee leaned in and kissed her. When they parted, Abby looked up in surprise at McGee who looked back at her blushing. Then a smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around McGee's neck and kissed him back. The two of them laid on the grass kissing as the rain continued to fall heavily. When they parted, they looked at each other's eyes smiling.

"I think we should really get out of this rain," Abby said.

"Yeah, your probably right," McGee replied.

The two of them then got up, grabbed their shoes and walked back to the car holding hands with one hand and their shoes in the other.

"That was fun," Abby said as they got in the car.

"Yeah it was," McGee agreed.

As Abby was putting on her seat belt, McGee placed his keys in the ignition, buy only turned on the car without starting it and sat back in his seat.

"What are you doing," Abby asked curiously, "aren't we leaving."

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to leave yet," McGee told her, "Just sit back, listen to the radio and enjoy the rain."

As Abby took off her seatbelt, McGee turned on the radio filling the car with music.

"I wanna roll inside your soul,

to know the things you need and feel.

Every time that you're by my side, I can get serious because you got me.

Come chill down my spine,

no, no more tears, show me your smile

Come chill down my spine,

no, no more tears, give me a smile

Baby, baby, why can't we just be together, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Baby, baby, why can't we just stay forever, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Baby, baby."

As they listen to the music, McGee grabbed Abby's hand and looked into her sparkling green eyes as they stared deeply backed into her eyes. as the rain continued to pour, the sound of the rain drops seemed to match the music's beat as they both leaned in a kissed.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: well there it is. short and simple. i hope u liked it. like i said, i'm thinking of adding more to it but for now im happy. please review and let me know what you thought of the story. the first song is already explained, but the second is called "baby baby" by Corona.**


End file.
